Remember Me
by timetravellingtrickster
Summary: The Doctor meets a mystery woman from his past, but he has no idea who she is. She seems to know everything about the Doctor, but he has no idea who she is. They're both Time Lords which adds mystery to the whole story. How is it possible that the Doctor isn't the last of the Time Lords? (Set some time after "The Power of Three")


Hi everyone! This is my first time publishing a story on any fanfic site so I would really appreciate it if you've seen spelling/grammatical/etc mistakes please tell me or if you have tips for writing good chapters, it would be appreciated. Thank you very much for reading the very first chapter of my first fanfic!

-Nick

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Tardis stopped its whirring when it landed at our present day. It was a quiet day for the Doctor and the Ponds because they decided to just explore London.

"Actually, let's go to Paris. I think it's more romantic than London, and besides we've always been here in London. We never really go anywhere else here in Europe to just chill, you know?" Amelia thought aloud.

"Yeah we'll go to Paris it's just the controls, I can't seem to control it!" The Doctor sounded really frustrated as he repeatedly jiggled the Tardis' controls and pushed random buttons.

"Well, they're not really controls now are they?" Rory was really bored since the Tardis started acting up.

A car screeched outside the Tardis. It was so loud it echoed throughout the whole console room. A woman dressed in professional clothes randomly barged it. She looked really tired, all of them thought. It wasn't until she collapsed when all of them hurriedly ran to her care, especially Rory, who had his nurse instincts kick in. He immediately took her pulse. They all realized what was going when the woman mysteriously glowed. It seemed familiar to all of them since, they've seen Mels regenerate into River Song.

"It can't be possible, no. H-how? AMY! RORY! STAND BACK!" They all hurriedly walked away as the woman started her regeneration process. The Doctor was confused and at the same time dumbfounded at the sight of the unknown woman regenerating. He couldn't understand how this was even possible. He was the last of the Time Lords, now that the Master's gone.

"It can't be possibly be River, right Doctor?" Amy was also confused since the only time she witnessed a regeneration is when she saw her own daughter regenerate.

The mysterious woman then turned from blonde to brunette, with frilly curls, her eyes went from green to brown. Her skin turned from pale to tan, and then she became conscious. There was a really long, awkward silence between the four. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory started walking toward her when the woman finally spoke.

"Wow, haven't done that in a while. I don't suppose I didn't crash your party. I'm really sorry by the way if I interrupted and well look what we have here-" The woman pointed to the console, as she recognized it. "I regenerated inside a Tardis! Oh, how incredibly lucky of me! Well, I think you all know by now that I'm a Time Lord since you all are inside a Tardis. Are all of you Time Lords or-?" She asked the three of them who seemed to forget who is who. She was very cheerful and enthusiastic, compared to the trio's confused looks.

"I'm a Time Lord and these two are my human companions. Tell me, how could you possibly be here on Earth when-" The Doctor hesitated to tell her, just in case she didn't know.

"When there was a Time War? Yeah, I don't honestly know." The woman paused for about 3 seconds, sighed, and started to talk. "The last thing I remember is me being inside a Tardis with locked coordinates which sent me here. When the Tardis landed I got out and it locked me outside. I didn't even have keys… So until now I can't go inside my own Tardis, well I don't even remember where she is now." The woman said hurriedly without a single breath. She seemed really guilty for what happened, but she still said everything with confidence.

"I'm the Doct-"The Doctor didn't even finish his sentence

"I know who you are. You're the Doctor. You're the oncoming storm, blah blah. I worked for UNIT. I know all about what you did. You should be crowned prince." The woman jokingly said. Her smile reminded him of someone from long ago but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Who are these lovely people you have here?" She turned to Amy and Rory.

"I'm Amy Pond-er-Williams, this lovely young fellow is my husband, Rory Williams. And you-?" Amy excitedly responded. She knew the Doctor had speculations and she knew he had a thousand more questions for the woman.

The woman turned to the Doctor and smiled, as if the Doctor recognizes her. "I don't suppose you know since I just regenerated, and, well it has been quite a while since we've seen each other. Just call me Andromeda. It's not my real name though, so that's a hint. But that's all that I'm telling you I've told you too much."

"Could you excuse us for a second A-Andromeda?" The Doctor took hold of the Ponds' arms and took them at the bottom of the stairs near the 'basement' part of the console. "I don't understand. It seems that I might have known her from my past but I don't know when. She seems familiar. How she talks and how she acts around the Tardis." They all looked up at her caressing the Tardis' controls.

"Maybe you two were close. You wouldn't have these thoughts if you didn't. And since Time Lords regenerate, you might not have known her future incarnations. Maybe your sub-conscious is telling you something." Rory told the Doctor.

"Yeah, remember when Rory 'died' and I forgot all about him? I had no idea why I was crying. I really think this is the same thing that happened to me." Amy told the Doctor enthusiastically.

"So, I think I should be on my way now?" Andromeda called from the Tardis door.

When they all heard Andromeda say that she's going both Amy and Rory thought of an idea. They too, were curious about this woman and what she really is doing.

The couple ran upstairs to the main console and told her to stay.

"It would be really nice for you to stay with us, maybe for a trip or two? Right, Doctor?" Amy nudged the Doctor to say yes. The Doctor, walking towards Andromeda, reluctantly agreed to grant his mother-in-law's wish.

"I suppose so. Don't you suppose that UNIT will come looking for you and find out that you've changed your face?" The Doctor asked her in the hopes of her declining their offer.

"I already told them that I would resign. Since I knew I was about to regenerate. I would really be glad to say yes but I really don't want to spoil your party." Andromeda, started getting ready to go, was stopped when the Doctor took hold of her arm.

"I honestly want you to come and join us." The Doctor's face turned from sincere to shocked when he saw a familiar face suddenly appear inside the Tardis.

"Hello, sweetie."

* * *

I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story! I hope to finish the second one soon! Review as you wish! :) Thank you!


End file.
